1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the preparation of a 2-hydrocarbylglycerol, a useful intermediate to certain biologically active compounds.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Art
The preparation of 2-methylglycerol, described in J. A. Monick "Alcohols, their Chemistry, Properties and Manufacture" (1968), pp. 366-367 and referred to as "hydrolysis route," consists of withdrawing hydrogen chloride from 1,3-dichloro-2-hydroxy-2-methylpropane with calcium hydroxide with formation of 1-chloro-2,3-epoxy-2-methylpropane, hydrolysis of this epoxide in dilute aqueous sulphuric acid with formation of 2-chloromethyl-1,2-propanediol and reaction of this diol with water in the presence of sodium hydroxide. This route is laborious, involving three steps which must be carried out in three different reaction zones.
In accordance with "Methoden der Organischen Chemie" (Houben-Weyl), fourth edition, volume VII, part 1 (1954), pages 363, 374 and 375, it was found that the hydrolysis of 2-chlorobutanal with an aqueous solution of a carbonate or a hydroxide of an alkali metal involves a very complex reaction and presents great difficulties. Although 2-chlorobutanal was completely converted, the corresponding 2-hydroxybutanal was only obtained in a very low yield, a large number of side products being simultaneously formed.
The present invention offers the possibility of preparing 2-hydrocarbylglycerols in an easy manner.